


May the 4th be with you

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Star Wars AU because why the hell notOld Republic timeline





	May the 4th be with you

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

_Prince T'Challa was traveling to Coruscant for his first Senate hearing when his ship got attacked._

_Everett Ross, pilot send from Coruscant with a mission to rescue and escort Prince to safety, is his last hope._

 

"Calm down M4, they won't see us. I know what I'm doing."

The whistling noises of complain filled the comm.

"Well they didn't send the Jedi, did they? They send us and that means we'll have to manage."

The droid beeped a few times letting him know just how reckless he thought Everett's plan was.

"Come now. Compared to that time we got stuck on Tatooine and had to fight the Hutts this is a walk in the park."

When Everett finally managed to sneak on board of 'Vibranium' he quickly located the prince and took care of pirates that were guarded him. There were more of them on the ship but Everett wasn't concerned about it right now. He had a plan.

"Good day, Your Highness! If you would follow me, please!"

T'Challa was startled by what happened. One second he heard his captors' bodies hit the floor and then there was a strange man with a blaster barging in the room where he was held.

"Who are you?" asked T'Challa. What in the name of Bast was happening?

"My name is Everett Ross. I'm here to rescue you."

"I don't need to be rescued!" argued T'Challa. "You must go, leave the ship, now!"

Everett raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Highness."

"You don't understand! I need these pirates to take me to Klaue." T'Challa was desperately thinking of a way to unfuck this situation.

"What is that?" Everett never heard of that place.

"Who is that," corrected him T'Challa. "Klaue stole something very valuable from our planet and it took us years to figure out how to find him and now that his goons were about to bring me to his lair you came here and screw everything up!"

"Uhh..." It was Everett's turn to wonder that the fuck is happening. "But I have an order to bring you safely to Coruscant."

"I'm not going there! Not now! Don't you understand, we might not get another chance."

"So you let yourself be kidnapped, on purpose?" Everett will never understand these royalties and their extravagancy.

"Yes! Otherwise they never would've had a chance to even catch up with my ship." Bast, this man was just as slow as he was dashing.

"All right." Everett took out his comm. "M4, change of plans. Cease fire. Follow the ship but don't let them see you."

"Cease fire? What, you were going to attack the ship with us still on it?"

"Yeah. It's a good distraction. Would've given us a chance to escape."

"You're mad." T'Challa wasn't scared about this mission before. He was now.

"Maybe I am. Because I'm going with you. And when we find this Klaue and you retrieve whatever it is he stole from you, I'll complete my mission and escort you to Coruscant. You might be late for that Senate heating though."

"I don't care about that." He really didn't. It was just a pretext anyway.

"Well then, Highness, if we're not in a hurry why don't we hide the bodies first and then you can tell me all you know about these pirates so we can come up with a plan."

"I already have a plan. If you want to tag along just be quiet and don't get in my way."

Wow, this prince was not just handsome but also fiery. Just as he liked them. Damn. Everett was in trouble.

May the force be with them. They'll need a miracle to not end up killing or fucking each other.


End file.
